


If I Can't Have you...

by Lyssa_Chaos



Series: You're Mine [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bondage and Discipline, Dark, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Jealousy, Light Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, kind of BDSM, not always safe sane and consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: This was a request/prompt I received awhile back and I am finally getting ideas to make it work! Not 100% sure how I feel about this start, but it is what it is. Backstory, set up, all that jazz.





	1. Everything was perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request/prompt I received awhile back and I am finally getting ideas to make it work! Not 100% sure how I feel about this start, but it is what it is. Backstory, set up, all that jazz.

Everything seemed perfect. You were in love, and you obeyed. He was your everything, your god, but then you met the other Rick. This Rick was the complete opposite of yours in every way imaginable, and he changed everything.

Sir had decided to let you out and allow you to tag along on one of his frequent errand runs. You were ecstatic to receive such a privilege, but he would quickly grow to regret this decision. You followed close behind him as you had learned was expected on such outings and you remained silent. He veered sharply to the right and stepped into a small, crowded booth in the maze of a marketplace. Upon realizing how tight and crowded the space really was, you opted to wait just outside to keep from getting into any trouble. You turn swiftly to see yourself out and **thump** you find yourself knocked to the ground. You look around to see what exactly you had run into when you hear a somewhat familiar, yet different voice. “Oh miss! A-are y-you alright?” Startled, you look up and see a Rick standing in front of you, offering you his hand. You notice he is very well dressed and your heart starts racing. Hesitantly, you place your small hand in his and he helps pull you to your feet. You dust yourself off as you immediately begin to apologize.

“I’m so, so sorry sir, this was all my fault. I really should pay more attention... Are you alright?” Rick chuckles slightly, “I can assure y-you, I am perfectly fine. I’m not the one who was knocked to the ground.” You breathe a sigh of relief, although it is short lived. “Oh, good! Um... p-please don’t tell Sir... He will be absolutely furious...” you stammer, looking around franticly, relief washing over you as it appeared he had not seen your mistake. “W-who...” Rick begins to ask but stops short as you feel strong, slender fingers grip your shoulder. Your breath catches in your throat, your heart beating harshly against your chest. “T-there you are little girl. Don’t you know better than to run off by now?” He sneers into your ear as he squeezes, making you wince. he looks over your shoulder and seems to suddenly notice the other Rick standing across from you. You see a smile play across his scarred lips and his eyes flash wickedly. “A-and who is t-this?” He asks as he steps slightly in front of you, between yourself and this new Rick. Protecting what’s his.

“T-this is another Rick. L-like you S-sir,” He turns to face you and you know immediately that you made a mistake. His question wasn’t aimed at you and he was obviously dissatisfied with your response. “I can see that girl... I’m not blind.” He hisses as he glares at you with narrowed, dark eyes. “Why are y-you wasting his time?” Before you could stutter out a response, you heard the other Rick speak.

“Oh, n-no, no. Not a waste of time at all. Just making sure the l-little lady was alright after I bumped into her.” Your eyes widen with panic as Sir turns slowly on his heel and his gaze rests on this new Rick. “H-how kind of you. She’s f-fine. Now, we must be on our way.” He snaps as he begins marching past him. “Come girl.” He snarls as he pauses momentarily, waiting for you to obey. You swallow hard and flash a shy smile at the new Rick, mouthing an apology before turning away and quickly making your way back to your Rick who was already beginning to move again. 

You glance at him anxiously as you head back towards home. He is uncharacteristically quiet. “fuck...” you think to yourself, “this isn’t good...” As you shuffle up the drive and reach the large front door, you find yourself alternating between holding your breath and almost hyperventilating trying to steady your racing mind. “Get inside.” You jump slightly at hearing his voice so suddenly as it cuts through the anxiety clouding your mind and snaps you back. “Now.” he growls. You lower your head and swiftly do as you’re told. Once inside, you hear the door slam shut and the click of the lock behind you.

“W-where are you supposed to be if we are not inside this house?” he asks coldly, his voice trembling with anger. He hasn’t even turned to look at you. S-s-stay at your side, Sir...” You stammer quietly as you stare intently at the floor. He finally turns to face you, and with his hand, roughly jerks your face up to his. So, what the Hell was t-that?!” he hisses, his displeasure written all over his face. “I’m sorry... I-I was trying to stay out of the w-way...” you mumble, looking directly into his dark eyes, flashing with rage, yet still strangely cold. “Y-you didn’t even manage that girl. Y-you crashed right into that other Rick.” Your breath catches in your throat and you feel your eyes widen. His mouth turns up into a twisted grin, stretching his scar. He chuckles. Y-you think I didn’t see? Y-You’re the clumsiest thing I’ve ever seen. You deserved to stay on the ground w-where you fell.” A look of disdain washes across his face as he shoves your face away from him. You swallow hard as you hear the footsteps of his boots recede. You know what’s coming next. You know you are going to be punished. He is heading towards one of the doors in the far back of the entryway. The black door. “Come girl.” He commands coldly as he pulls it open. You quickly make your way to the black door, take a deep breath and step through the doorway.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still fairly mild compared to some of the ideas I have for later chapters. Things will get more intense and graphic from here.

He follows you into the room and you hear the door slam shut and the lock click. You swallow hard and grasp the hem of your dress, pulling it up and over your head. “At least y-you remember one of the rules.” he states in a gruff voice as you hear his boots on the hard floor. You lean down and slip your panties down and off your ankles, placing them on your dress on the floor. He reaches out and you feel his fingers brush your back as he unhooks your bra in one, fluid motion. Flinching slightly at his sudden touch, you slide the straps down your shoulders and it falls to th ground. He grabs your bare shoulders and roughly turns you to face him.

His eyes flash menacingly and a wicked grin plays across his scarred lips as he reaches up and slaps you hard across the face. He grabs your chin and forces your head up to look at him, making a wordless gesture towards the large, reddish St. Andrew’s cross in the center of the room. You know what he is saying, so you make your way to the wooden contraption, stopping just in front of it and kneel, your head bowed and you stare at the floor, waiting. After the opening of a chest and some shuffling, his boots again announce his advancement towards you. You hear a soft jingle and a thud as he drops what looks like a heap of leather, chain and buckles in front of you. “Give me your hands” he commands and you dart your arms out in front of you. “Good girl” he praises as he kneels down, taking one of the leather bits from the pile and fastening the cuff tightly around your left wrist. He repeats this with the right and gives the chains attached to them a sharp tug. Seemingly satisfied, he grabs another set off the floor. “Stand.” His voice is cold and domineering. You do as you’re told., quickly getting to your feet. Wordlessly, he fastens the remaining cuffs around your ankles before returning to his feet himself. He looks you up and down, his eyes filled with hunger, as he slowly licks his lips. “T-turn around” he swirls his finger in the air as you follow his command. He wraps his slender fingers around your waist and pushes you forward, closer to the cross. Instinctively, you reach up and take hold of the smooth polished wood with both hands. He leans against your back as he reaches up to hook the the chain from your wrist into the metal hoop affixed to the wood. As he clips the second hook in, he presses his lips to your ear. “Y-you behave so well f-for me here.” He runs his hands down your neck and chest, lightly caressing your breasts before continuing his descent. You feel his fingers slide down your belly, thighs and calves, only stopping once he reaches your ankles. “It’s almost a pity I-I’m going to have to punish y-you” he whispers as he attaches the ankle cuffs. You hear his footsteps recede to the other end of the room and hear more shuffling. After what seemed like an eternity, the familiar sound of his boots came closer again.

You feel the pressure of his body leaning into yours again as he pulls something somewhat hard to your lips. “Open” he demands, and as you comply, you feel a small sphere slip into place between your lips. You feel his fingers brush past your hair as he buckles the gag at the back of your head. With a sharp tug on the leather band, he jerks your head backwards and snickers as he looks down into your face. “Why can’t y-you be t-this good for me out there?” He shoves your head back towards the cross, hard. “It doesn’t matter. Y-you will learn to obey regardless of where we are. I’ll make sure of it.” His words caused a ripple of terror and at the same time, anticipation, to wash over you. You swallow as best as you can around the gag as you begin to wonder exactly what was in store for you this time. Your reverie is broken however, and you are brought back into the present by the loud crack of a whip behind you. Your heart begins to race and you squirm slightly against your restraints. “Hold still” he barks from behind you.

The next crack you hear is accompanied by an intense, stinging pain in your back and a muffled scream escapes your throat around your gag. Your body braces against the cuffs holding you in place. “T-that’s for running off in the first place.” Another crack of the whip and another wave of sharp pain. “A-a-and running into people of a higher station than yourself.” A third crack, hitting you harder this time and leaving the stinging sensation across your ass. Another muffled scream erupts from your gagged mouth. “S-speaking out of turn.” You hear something clatter to the ground and things getting shifted. Despite the tears streaming down your face, you feel the familiar wet heat pooling between your thighs.

Suddenly, you feel the presence of his body against your back again, although this time, you can feel his large erection straining against his pants. Rick reaches a hand around the front of you, wraps his thin fingers around your throat and squeezes while forcing your head back. A twisted grin has worked it’s way across his lips and his eyes flash dangerously as he glares into yours. “Y-you’re so beautiful like t-this. So helpless.” He whispers as he applies more pressure, your eyes start to roll back. Just as you feel you are about to run out of breath, he releases you. Gasping hard, trying to get breath to your desperate lungs, you don’t even notice as he unclips your ankle cuffs. It’s not until you feel the gag slip out of your mouth that you realize you are no longer tethered to the cross. As the realization hits you suddenly, you feel hands on your shoulders and are roughly being turned around. You are slightly caught off guard at the fact that he is completely nude from the waist down, as well as the intense hunger glinting in his eyes.

He pushes down on your shoulders harshly, “S-s-suck it” He demands with shaky breath. You kneel down in front of him and take his rock hard monster of a cock into your mouth, running your tongue up and down the shaft as you slide your lips around him. You pull him out slowly, looking up at him through your lashes as you circle the plush tip with your tongue. It leaves a salty taste in your mouth from the pre cum beading at the tip. “S-such a good g-girl” he hisses through clenched teeth as he places his hand on your head, surprisingly gently pushing your face away from him. You begin to stand back up, and he reaches down and slaps you hard across the face again, roughly shoving you back down to your knees. “B-bend over girl” he commands and as you start to position yourself, a low growl erupts from his throat, making you jump as he grabs your hips and thrusts harshly, filling your now dripping cunt. “W-well, well. It seems as if s-someone is beginning to enjoy her punishments” he sounds surprised as a loud moan bubbles from your chest. You feel slender fingers run through your hair and your hair being jerked back as he balls his hand into a fist and pulls. “I’ll just have to try harder next time” he snarls as he wraps his fingers around your throat once more, squeezing hard. As his rhythm increases, you feel the pressure building deep in your belly. As the corners of your vision begin to darken and blur, you feel it uncoil and an intense, white wave of pleasure washes over your body. You can feel your cunt tighten around him as he begins to throb. He releases your throat and hair to firmly grasp your hips, his fingertips digging into your skin painfully, as he lets out a loud groan and a growl. His release follows yours in hot spurts deep inside you. He pulls himself from you quickly and gets to his feet, heading back across the room and dressing himself. You shift into a sitting position on the floor, waiting for a command.


	3. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter were semi inspired by some other works I have read featuring Evil Rick, so I don't take full credit for those bits.

You hear him approach again and see his black boots stop just in front of you. “Stand up.” he says in a gruff voice, and you quickly comply. You’re shocked to see that not only has he dressed himself, but he is also holding the pile of your clothes. He grabs your panties with one hand and holds them out to you. Wordlessly, you reach out and take them, leaning down and slipping them on as he watches you. As you bring yourself upright again, you reach out towards him, expecting him to shove your dress into your hands. He instead flashes an almost awkward half smile and steps towards you, unfolding the garment, then gently pulls the fabric over your head. You push your arms through the short sleeves and return his smile with one of your own. His eyes soften slightly as his grin widens before darkening and turning cold once more, his smile disappears. “I-It’s been a long day. Bed, now.” he demands as he turns on his heels and heads to the door, unlocking it with a soft click. Pushing the door open, he ushers you out, one strong hand pressed into your upper back. As he follows you out of the room, you feel a faint glimmer of hope that he will actually join you in bed tonight. The glimmer is quickly extinguished as he turns in the direction of his office and wordlessly walks down the hallway and disappears through the door. Letting out a sigh and wrapping your arms around yourself, you begin the ascent up the staircase. He spent so much time in his office lately and some nights didn’t come up to bed at all. At first, this didn’t bother you, but the more time you spent here, the more it nagged at your brain. Once at the top of the stairs, you turn to the right and open the door. The room seems darker than you remember, but you just shrug it off. You grab a t-shirt from one of the dressers and change out of your dress. Glancing at the large bed, you let out another deep sigh before climbing in a pulling the blankets over your body. The depths of your exhaustion suddenly hit you and a loud yawn erupts from your mouth before you drift off to sleep.

You’re startled awake by hands shaking your shoulders harshly. “Wake up!” Your eyes shoot open as the recognition of the gruff voice fires inside your brain. “I have to run some, some uh, errands today.” he states as he withdraws his hands. You sit up and push the blankets back, swinging your bare legs over the bed and pushing yourself to standing. “Y-you’re staying here.” his eyes glinting dark and dangerous as the words fall from his lips. You simply nod in understanding as he turns and leaves the room. You get yourself dressed quickly as your stomach grumbles loudly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You finish drying the last dish and place it gently back into the cabinet before turning to the stove to grab the metal kettle. As you fill the silver pot, you hear a rhythmic knock at the front door. “I wonder who that could be.” you wonder aloud to yourself as you turn off the water and place the kettle on the hot eye of the stove. Peering around the door as you pull it open slightly, your heart drops and thumps hard against your chest.

“H-hello again.” Rick says with a smile. “Ummm... Hello.” you stammer quietly in response. “C-can I help you with something sir? My Rick isn’t here currently if you are here to see him.” the words fall hesitantly from your suddenly dry lips. A small chuckle comes from the man before you. “I noticed your Rick as he was leaving and- and thought you’d like some company.” his lips still turned up into a friendly smile. You can feel your eyes widen as your chest tightens slightly. I’m not supposed to let anyone inside if Sir isn’t home... he shouldn’t be here... you think to yourself. But then again, he is a Rick and it’d be rude to turn him away when he’s made this effort. Clenching your shaking hand into a fist at your side, you decide to let him in. “I-I’ve just put the kettle on for some tea. Since you’re here, why don’t you go ahead and join me.” You flash a small smile as you pull the door open completely. “The company will be a nice change of pace.” His smile disappears and his pale, blue eyebrow furrows in confusion at your words. Ignoring his puzzled expression, you gesture him to come inside with your hand, closing and locking the door behind him as he steps in. “This way.” you say softly as you lead him to the kitchen down the hall and around a corner.

You point to the table as you walk past it to the cabinet and pull out two white mugs. “Earl grey ok sir?” you ask softly. “T-that sounds perfect. Y-you can just call me Rick ya know.” He responds with a small chuckle. “S-sorry... It’s habit.” you say as you place a steaming mug in front of him before taking a seat across the table, cupping your own in your hands. You and him talk for awhile, awkward getting to know you conversations, when the subject shifts to you and your Rick. “I honestly don’t know how he puts up with me sometimes.” you sigh and glance down at the long empty cup in your hands, fiddling with the handle. “W-why is that?” Rick asks. As you lift your gaze back to him, you notice that perplexed, almost concerned look wash back over his face. “Well, for starters, I’m not really good at anything, and I’m not too smart. I’m always getting in the way with how clumsy I am... he deserves someone better, and I know he can easily find someone much better than me. I’m not worth much at all...” You feel the tears beginning to burn in your eyes. “I-I don’t think any of that is true. I see a -a bright, funny and beautiful girl. I t-think your Rick is lucky to have you.” Your eyes fill with hot tears and your lips turn up into a huge smile. Wiping the tears away with your hand, you hear someone clear their throat loudly. You look up, and when you do, your heart drops and the smile you were wearing quickly disappears. Setting the mug on the table, you stand up and practically run towards the kitchen entryway where he now stood, his arms crossed against his chest. “S-sorry Sir...” you whisper once you get to his side. “Go to my office. Now.” he demands coldly, his eyes brimming with absolute fury as they bore into you. You do as you’re told, glancing behind you and flashing a weak smile at the confused looking Rick at the table. “Sorry...” you mouth silently at him as you turn around and continue towards the office door.

The “office” was more like a workshop of sorts and you had only been inside of it a handful of times since coming to stay here. Snippets of memories flood your mind as you shudder slightly. You remember the room being cold, the heaviness of the chain and the metal table. The memory of the tears and the blood so vivid, you can almost taste them again. The worst was the being left alone in the dark for days, possibly weeks at a time. Shaking your head to push the painful memories away, you reach out and push the door open, sighing deeply as you step inside, sit down and wait.

After what seemed like eons, the silence is broken by the clicking of the door opening and closing accompanied by the sound of heavy boots walking across the tile floor. You feel a strong hand grip your jaw and force your face up. His hot breath wafts against your face and his eyes appear dark with something dangerous flashing within them, and you notice he is shaking slightly. “W-what the fuck were y-y-you thinking girl?” he hisses, not breaking eye contact. Opening your mouth to respond, you feel his hand slide off your jaw and land across your cheek, hard enough that you are knocked to the floor. “Y-you weren’t thinking.” he snarls as he wraps his long, slender fingers into your hair and drags you over to the long metal table. He releases his grip on your hair as he leans down to grab the thick metal shackle and fastens it around your ankle before returning to his position in front of you. “I-I’m so sorry Sir.” you stutter, looking up to meet his deadly gaze. “I-I thought it’d be rude to turn him away... a-and I thought the company would be nice.” As the last words leave your mouth, you notice his body stiffen and his eyes flash as he begins to shake again. 

“S-so my company isn’t good enough f-for you girl?” his words are veiled in hurt and fury. “No Sir! I just... You’re gone so much and I spend so much time here alone... I just wanted a friend.” Tears begin to fill your eyes as you respond. He pauses, a contemplative look coming over his face before making his way to his workbench, returning with a gleaming scalpel in his hand. Pulling a small lever, he flips the metal table to an upright position and gestures towards it. You take a deep breath and swallow hard as you stand up and press your back against the cold metal. The faint jingle of the restraints plays against your ears as he fastens them around your wrists, tightening them painfully, the dark leather biting into your skin. “Y-you won’t be needing these.” he states coldly as he takes a knife from the small side table and slices through the fabric of your dress as if it were butter. Tearing the ruined garment from your body, he repeats the process with your panties before running the blade lightly up your stomach, pausing at the bottom of your bra before cutting it away from you as well. he returns the knife, picking up the scalpel in it’s stead. “We don’t need anyone getting any ideas, do we?” he hisses as he waves the implement in front of your widening eyes. “Be still!” he orders as your squirm slightly against your restraints. A grin twists across his scarred lips as he looks your exposed body up and down. “B-brace yourself girl, this is going to hurt.” You swallow hard as your heart beats harshly against your chest and your breath catches in your throat.

He brings the scalpel down and presses it against the thin skin across your sternum and starts a long, deep slice along the flesh. A loud scream tears from your throat and your eyes shoot open as intense, stinging pain brings forth a stream of tears. Ignoring your screams, he continues, making three more slices at different angles before stopping and stepping back to admire his handiwork. Glancing at him through your tears, you notice his wicked grin has widened and his eyes are now gleaming with hunger and need. Suddenly, his eyes darken again and his smile fades. N-no, no.” he shakes his head. “This isn’t good en-enough. You need something more obvious, something no one will miss. he steps towards you once more and grips your jaw tightly, holding your head in place. “Something that truly shows who you belong to. Something that shows you are mine.” he growls against your lips as he aggressively presses his own against them, taking them possessively, hungrily. He pulls away and runs a fingertip down the right side of your mouth, from the top lip to the bottom before bracing an arm on your head. “S-stay very, very still.” he whispers as he presses down slightly to hold your head still and brings the scalpel up to your face. “No, please sir, no.” You plead frantically as you try in vain to shake your head, the realization of what he was about to do forcing you into a panic. You hear cold laughter erupt from his throat as his eyes flash and with a grin, he brings the blade down across the right side of your mouth. New tears spring forth from your eyes as the single slice shoots stinging pain throughout your face. Another scream bubbles up from your chest as the salty tears run across the new wound on your lips. 

Wordlessly, he un buckles the straps around your wrists. You try to step forward and away from the table, but your legs are weak and shake violently, bringing you to the floor instead. “Who do you belong to girl?” he asks as he shoves a mirror in front of you. You see the gash across your lips as well as a crude “R” carved into your chest. "Y-you... S-s-sir.” You choke out between sobs. “Such beautiful words to hear from you girl.” he hisses as you feel his hands suddenly press into the flesh of your hips. “Pl-please Sir... don’t” you stammer as tears continue to fall down your face onto the tile floor. Cold laughter fills your ears once more as he leans over, his lips brushing your ear. “You’re mine girl.” he growls. Your eyes widen and you groan in pain as he thrusts himself into you, wrapping his fingers through your hair and jerking your head back as he begins to drive into you, fast and hard. “Sir, please!” you plead and let out a scream as he chuckles and thrusts harder, his cock threatening to split you in half. You let out another scream as his rhythm becomes faster and more frantic as he catches his release with a low growl. Releasing your hair, he roughly shoves you away from him as he redresses and starts for the door. “Please Sir... don’t leave me in here.” you beg as his hand reaches for the light switch on the wall. Pausing for a second, he turns back to glance at you. “I never want to hear you say you are worthless ever again.” he turns back towards the doorway and pushes the switch, plunging the room into darkness as he pulls the door shut behind him. New tears stream down your face as you bring your knees to your chest, wrap your arms around yourself and weep.


	4. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late updating. Some real life things got in the way, but things have settled now so, weekly updates will be a thing again! Yay!

Your eyes open groggily as blinding light suddenly floods the room. You hear the jangle of the chain and a click as the shackle around your ankle falls free. “Come on. Get up girl.” he says in a gruff voice as he shuffles some things around in a drawer. He appears in front of you holding a small silver tube and squeezes a clear gel onto a fingertip before leaning down and rubbing it gently along the slices on your chest. He squeezes another small dab and rubs it across your lips, caressing your cheek softly. “D-don’t touch it.” he says in a surprisingly soft voice as you begin to lift a hand to your face. Your hand drops and he returns the tube to the drawer. As he comes back to your side, he suddenly reaches out and scoops you up into his slender arms. “Let’s go to bed.” he whispers as he starts for the door. You are somewhat shocked at this sudden change in behavior and apprehensively rest your head against his chest. He stops for a second and his body stiffens momentarily before continuing and beginning to climb the staircase. A small smile forms across your lips as you close your still tired eyes. After reaching the bedroom, he lays you gently on the bed before closing the door and climbing in behind you. Pulling you to him, he wraps his arms around you tightly as he breathes in deeply and plants a soft, affectionate kiss on the top of your head. You smile despite your confusion and quickly slip back into a deep sleep.

Bright light beams through the window and washes across your face. You groan and open your eyes slightly as you roll over to the other side of the bed. Your eyes shoot open as you realizer the bed is empty. Letting out a sigh, you push yourself up and stretch as you step towards the dresser against the wall. Making your way to the large mirror across the room, clothing in hand, your body suddenly stiffens and your breath catches as you stare at your reflection. You notice a jagged, “R” shaped scar on your chest where the scalpel had bitten into your flesh. Reaching up, you trace your fingertip along the scar across your lips, the scar matching his. You shake your head and quickly dress yourself before making your way down the large staircase. You turn the corner and enter the kitchen, surprised to see him sitting at the wooden table in the center of the room.

“Ah, good, you-you’re awake.” There is an unfamiliar, chipper tone to his voice. “Good morning s-sir.” you stammer through your confusion. He brings himself to his feet and strides over to the entryway where you currently stood. “I-I have a lot of work to do today.” he states as he gazes down at you. You feel your shoulders slump slightly as sadness fills your chest. “I have a-a surprise for y-you though. I’ve arranged for that Rick to pick you up.” He pauses and squeezes your shoulders gently. “I think it’s good for you to have a -a friend.” You shift your gaze up to meet his and notice foreign concern and a slight shadow of sadness flash within his eyes. “T-thank you sir.” You stutter as he slides his hands off your shoulders and flashes a small side smile. 

You jump as you hear the sudden thud coming from the front door. Rick’s eyes go cold and dark again. “I’ll be in my office.” He says as he steps past you and turns down the hallway. Another knock on the door startles you out of your confusion and you make your way to the front door. The door clicks as you turn the knob and push it open. Rick is standing there with a warm smile plastered across his face. “Good mor...” His smile fades and you notice his eyes widen as you step out the doorway. “Did-did he do this to y-you!?” Be-because of me?” he stammers, concern etched all over his face as he reaches his hand out to run a fingertip across your lips. You reach up and touch the scar as you push his fingers away. “N-no. This was my fault.” You shake your head. “I-I shouldn’t have let you in... Sir wasn’t home. He was just reminding me.” You flash a weak smile as he continues to stare, his brow still furrowed in concern and his eyes wide in alarm. “So, where are we going?” you ask, trying to shift his attention. His expression softens slightly. “I-I thought maybe we could go to-to the beach.” he responds as he offers his hand. Placing your hand in the palm of his, you let him lead you to his car. “The beach sounds lovely.”

******************************************************************************

You lift the hem of your dress slightly and wade shallowly into the water. The small waves lap against your legs as you close your eyes and take a deep breath of the warm, salty air. You’re aware of his eyes watching you and a small chuckle bubbles up from his chest. You turn to look back at him and notice a grin stretched across his face. “What are you looking at me like that for?” you ask playfully as you walk over and sit down next to him on the sun warmed sand. “Y-you just look so-so happy and free.” A weak smile plays across your lips as you push a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I-I suppose I should be getting you back soon.” The smile disappears from your lips and you sigh as you hug your knees to your chest. He wrinkles his brow in concern. “D-do you not want to go back?” Your heart thumps violently as panic grips your chest. “Sir will be furious if I d-don’t go back.” you stutter in response, starting to push yourself up to your feet. He grasps your hand in his. “Y-you know, you don’t h-have to live like this.” You freeze. “I-I owe everything to Sir...” you say shakily as you try to pull your hand away from his grasp. His grip only intensifies. “W-why do you l-let him treat you the way he does?” You turn your gaze to his. “I-I l-lov...”

“That’s not love!” Rick’s words reverberate against your ears and you feel tears beginning to pool in your eyes. Rick is standing in front of you now and you feel his hand cup your chin and gently tip your face up to his. His eyes are filled with something you can’t seem to place. He suddenly presses his lips against yours and despite your initial reaction to shove him away, you return his kiss. A tingling sensation flows through your body. Shaking slightly, you gently shove him away from you, breaking the kiss. “I-I’m sorry... I can’t...” you sigh as you stare at the sand beneath your feet. Rick clears his throat. “I-I know.” he says softly. “How about we, uh, we get you home?” You nod as you both head back towards the car.


	5. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it took so long to be able to post an update (and I already had this chapter planned out) I'm posting this next one this week as well.

It had been 2 weeks since the kiss. Neither of you had spoken a word about it despite making trips out together regularly in the time between then and now. You hadn’t seen much of Sir as he spent most of his time in his office as of late, a fact that seemed to be bothering you less and less as the days went by. You heard the now familiar knock on the door. Rick was always right on time picking you up for your adventures together. Excitement washes over you as you pull the door open and step outside.

“Good morning!” you beam as you close the door behind you. Rick grins and offers his hand. “W-where are we off to today?” You mull it over for a minute before responding. The two of you had visited many different places and had several fun adventures together, but you favored one place in particular. “How about we go back to the beach?” you liked the seclusion and the ability to close off to the rest of the world. “As you wish.” He smiles warmly as he reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a portal gun. With a flash of green and a whooshing pop, a swirling green vortex appears and he pulls you through it. As you are propelled forward, you hear another pop and the portal blinks out of existence. You close your eyes and throw your head back as you take a deep breath of the familiar salty air.

You startle slightly as Rick scoops you up and starts running towards the small waves breaking upon the shore. “What are you doing!?” you cry out with a giggle. He looks down at you and lets out a small chuckle as he stops. “T-this!” Suddenly, you’re propelled forward and let out a small scream as you fall into the warm water with a splash. Looking up at the grin plastered across his face and watching him laugh, you reach up and grasp one of his hands, wrapping both of yours around it and give a sharp tug, bringing him down into the water with you. Taking a small amount of water into your mouth, you gently blow it out at him. “Two can play at that game.” You say smugly as he sputters and struggles to bring himself back to his feet. “Well-well played.” he says as he flashes you a smile. You stand up and kick the wet sand around beneath your feet while looking out over the great expanse of the ocean. Closing your eyes, you let out a contented sigh. Small splashes to your left bring you out of your reverie. You turn around and see Rick making his way back to the shore and pulling his shirt over his head. Blushing slightly, you watch as he lays out across the warm sand and glances over at you. You flash a shy smile and push a strand of hair away from your face as you make your way to the spot where he lay, sitting down beside him.

“I love this place. It’s so beautiful.” you say as you dig your toes into the golden, sun-warmed sand. “Ju-just like you.” His words make you blush deeply and you shake your head as you stare down at your feet. You feel fingers cradle your chin as he gently pushes your face up. “Y-you’re so, so beautiful.” His eyes sparkle as you gaze into them and he gently presses his lips against yours. You close your eyes and return his kiss as it intensifies as a result. The kiss quickly jumps from gentle to hungry and full of need as his tongue slowly works itself against yours. A small part at the back of your mind screams at you to stop him. You know this is wrong and you should listen, but you instead help him lift the hem of your dress over your head and lay back against the sand as he runs his hands up your inner thighs, trailing soft kisses in their wake. You gasp sharply as you feel his hot breath against you as his tongue slides over your slick entrance before circling your clit. A soft moan escapes your throat as you toss your head back slightly. He circles his tongue one more time before planting a soft kiss just below your bellybutton, and once more presses his lips gently against your flesh, sliding himself up your body. Once his face is inches from yours, his lips press into yours hard as you feel him reach one hand down between your thighs. You brace yourself, waiting for him to thrust his large, erect member into you, but are pleasantly surprised and slightly confused when he instead, gently presses his plush tip against you, slowly sliding himself inside.

You groan as he fills you and slowly rocks his hips into yours. Your hips rise slightly to match his rhythm. He hisses quietly as he sucks air through his teeth before a small moan bubbles up from his throat as his pace begins to pick up. You feel a familiar pressure building deep in the pit of your stomach and between your thighs as a loud moan falls from your trembling lips. You see a bright flash behind your eyelids as you feel the wave of your release wash over you. “R-Rick...” you moan as the intense heat surges through your body, again and again. A low growl erupts from his chest and he leans down, pressing his lips hard against yours as his rhythm grows erratic and he begins to pulse and throb. You gently take his lower lip between your teeth as he lets out a deep groan and you feel him catch his release in thick, hot spurts.

He lays down on the sand next to you, trying to catch his breath, a huge grin plastered across his flushed face. You blush deeply and push yourself up and start to redress. A smile cracks across your face as you glance back over at him. His grin has dissipated and his brow is once again furrowed in concern. The smile you wear slides down into a frown as you know what he’s thinking before he even speaks. Sadness fills his eyes as he pulls himself up and takes your hand in his. “I-I know I have to take you back... But-but I don’t want him to h-hurt you again...” You flash a weak smile. “I haven’t seen him much in weeks. It’ll be ok.” A small smile returns to his face as he pulls the portal gun out once more and with a whoosh and a pop, you’re both at the entrance to the house. “Have a good-good evening. Be safe. Please.” He says as he opens a portal, walks through and is gone. Letting out a deep sigh, you turn and open the front door.


	6. This Isn't Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but we are getting close to the end of this story. Sorry it's a late update... again...

As the door clicks shut, you are startled by the sudden presence of a slender arm wrapping tightly across your chest from behind. You open your mouth as a scream bubbles up from your chest only to have it muffled by a strong hand pushing firmly against your mouth and the lower half of your face.

“D-don’t you fucking dare girl.” He hisses against your ear as he slowly removes the hand covering your mouth and slides his arm off of you, using it to whirl you around to face him. He strikes you across the face hard. You stare at him in silence as he grits his teeth and begins to tremble with rage, his narrow chest heaving with deep, rapid breaths. Your eyes widen and your breath catches in your chest as you swallow hard. You have never seen him this furious.

A low growl erupts from his throat as he bares his teeth and suddenly lunges at you, one strong hand closing around your throat as he shoves you roughly against the wall. “A-are you seriously dense enough to-to think I don’t have eyes on you at all times?” he asks shakily as he squeezes down on your windpipe, hard. You gasp and let out a small gurgle as you struggle for breath. Blackness begins to encroach on the edges of your vision as your lungs run out of air and he suddenly lets go, slamming the hand that had once been on your throat against your shoulder to hold you in place, digging his fingertips into your flesh. He unclenches his free hand and slams it against the wall just to the side of your head. You swallow hard, gulping in air as he stares at you, his eyes boring into you with their intensity. He lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head slightly as he lowers it, his gaze focused on the floor.

“Wh-why girl?” he asks in almost a whisper. You close your eyes and take a deep breath before responding. “He... he makes me feel normal. Makes me-me feel like a person again. He makes me feel happy.” He scoffs and you swallow again before continuing. “I-I love you, ya know. I’m just not so sure anymore if the feeling is mutual...” His head snaps up, his eyes once more burning into yours. “Do you honestly think you-you would still be here if I didn’t love you?” Cold laughter fills your ears. “Are-are you that stupid girl?” 

“If-if you love me, then show me. Be-because this.” You gesture your hands out in front of you, “This isn’t love.”

His body stiffens at your words and his eyes soften as hurt floods through them. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it immediately instead, staring at you in silence. You can feel your heartbeat in your throat as your heart pounds violently against your chest. He loosens his grip on your shoulder and both hands fall to his sides as he continues to stare at you, again attempting to speak. Words still seem to escape him and the tense silence between you continues, stretching on. Suddenly, he scoops you up into his arms and starts for the staircase. You take a deep breath as he ascends the stairs, your mind racing. He pushes the bedroom door open, steps inside and pulls it shut behind him before placing you gently onto the bed.

Before you can react or speak, his lips are against yours in a deep kiss as he cradles your head with his hands. Although you are slightly taken aback, you return his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and across his slender shoulders. He gently parts your lips with his tongue, brushing it against yours as he softly dips you back, pushing you down onto the bed. Breaking the kiss, he pulls away, staring at you for a moment before disrobing. You sit up and start to pull the hem of your dress up with your fingers. “N-no.” he places his hand over yours, “let me do it.” You let the fabric fall from between your fingers as he climbs onto the bed and grasps the hem with both hands. Your breath grows heavy as you feel the fabric lift slowly up your body and over your head. You lay back down as he shifts and slides your panties down your legs, trailing kisses in their path. He runs his hands up your legs as he slides back up and you feel his hot breath on you as he begins running his tongue around your clit in small, tight circles.

Your head falls back as a small moan bubbles from your chest. A low growl erupts against you in response and his tongue starts to move faster against your slickness. Without thinking, you reach out and run your fingers through his pale hair. He stops for a second and his body stiffens. You begin to slowly pull your your hands back. “D-don’t. Pl-please” he whispers, the words reverberating against you as he reaches up to stop you from pulling your fingers away. You once again curl your fingers into his hair as he resumes his actions and another low moan escapes your lips as the familiar, white hot wave of pleasure cascades over your body, building the pressure deep inside of you. He suddenly stops and his lips are again locked against yours in an intense, almost desperate kiss. Pulling away, he stares at you as if debating something before kneeling and gripping your legs and pulling you to him. Your breath catches in your throat as he, with shaky breaths, presses himself against you, then gently and slowly fills you with his massive member. 

After a few deep, slow thrusts he cradles your cheek with his hand as he leans down, bringing you into another deep kiss. As his tongue once again parts your lips, his pace begins to change and you feel a loud moan ripple off your lips against his. You nibble gently on his lower lip, pulling it slightly between your teeth. A low groan bubbles forth in response as his rhythm speeds up and his cock twitches slightly inside you. “R-Rick...” you moan against his ear as another intense wave washes over you. He sucks air through his teeth as he pushes himself onto his hands and looks down at you. You blush slightly as your breath grows heavy and erratic, matching his increasing rhythm. His eyes bore into yours as you feel yourself tightening around him. You moan loudly as you feel the pressure release and the searing wave of pleasure laps over your entire body. You continue to tighten around him and the pressure begins building all over again. “S-say my name again... Pl-please. I-I love how it sounds falling from you-your lips.” he stutters through panting breaths. A moan bubbles up as the wave begins to crest over you again. “R-R-Rick!” you shout as you feel the pressure explode once more. A loud growl erupts from his throat as you feel him catch his own release in thick, hot spurts pouring forth deep inside you. Breathing heavily, he gently pulls himself from you and lays down beside you on the bed.

You are pleasantly surprised that he shows no signs or intention of leaving you alone in the bed tonight. You smile weakly, trying to catch your breath as exhaustion begins to catch up to you. He plants a soft kiss on your forehead before getting up to turn out the light. You close your eyes and are surprised when you feel long arms wrap around you from behind and Rick pulls you to him. He sighs deeply against your hair. I-I can’t lose yo-you...” he whispers kissing the top of your head and squeezing you gently. A smile plays across your lips as you drift off to sleep.


	7. The Beach part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter ya'll. This chapter was so ridiculously hard to write until the end, so I apologize for the first half being kind of shit...

The bright morning light dances against your eyelids as you groggily open them. Sadness fills your chest as you sit up and turn towards his side of the bed only to find it empty. Sighing deeply, you pull back the covers and push yourself our of bed to dress yourself.

******************************************************************************

As you step down from the last step on the staircase and start towards the kitchen, you suddenly grow confused. You can hear the faint clatter of dishes and a heavenly scent wafts against your nostrils. Cautiously you peer into the kitchen and you see him standing in front of the stove. A smile spreads across your face as you skip over to the table and pull out a chair. “I was about to come wake you.” he states as he turns and begins walking towards you. He flashes a smile before planting a soft kiss on the top of your head. “Good morning.” he places a plate of eggs benedict in front of you on the table. “T-this is your favorite, yes?” he asks as you stare at the contents of the dish. “Y-yes.” you manage to stutter through your perplexity. “Good.” he smiles as he sits across from you with his own plate.

Both of you eat your breakfast in awkward silence. It is only after you have finished that he breaks that silence by loudly clearing his throat. You glance across at him, wondering what exactly was happening. “I-I was thinking, maybe, that y-y-you and I could go out today.” he finally stammers as he collects the dishes from the table and takes them to the sink. “You want me to- to come with you out running errands again S-sir?” you ask, confused as to why you’d be allowed to accompany him again. A low chuckle erupts from his chest.

“N-no silly girl. I, uh, I mean y-you and I can spend the day together. May-maybe go to that beach you seem to favor.” You’re so struck with surprise that you can’t respond. You open your mouth to reply, but can’t seem to force the words to leave your mouth. He turns to face you and you stand up from the table, make your way to where he stood watching you, and throw your arms around his waist. “I’d love that Sir. Thank you so much.” He stiffens slightly in response to your embrace, but softens as he wraps his long arms around you to reciprocate and plants another soft kiss on the top of your head.  
******************************************************************************

As he finishes cleaning and putting away the last of the dishes from the surprise breakfast, you hear him ask, “Y-you ready to go?” the tone in his voice tells you he is apprehensive. “Yes Sir!” you chirp, unable to contain your excitement as you jump to your feet and stride quickly to his side. A genuine smile spreads across his face as he reaches into a pocket and produces a portal gun. He pulls you close against him as he presses a button and the green swirl manifests. With a pop and a whoosh, you walk through together and step out onto the warm sand of the beach.

Closing your eyes, you spread your arms wide and take in a deep breath of the salty air. When you open your eyes again, you notice he is staring at you with an uncharacteristically large grin stretched across his face and a softness in his eyes. You blush and grab his hand, lacing your fingers in his and start to gently pull him towards the small waves lapping at the shore. “C’mon!” you shout with a giggle, tugging him alongside you. The water ripples around your shins as you wade in, flashing him a huge smile. You twirl in the water, digging your toes into the soft sand beneath your feet. As you glance back over at Rick, you feel a mischievous grin cracks across your lips. “D-don’t you dare girl...” he warns, giving you a sideways glare and crossing his arms across his chest.

You weigh the idea, pushing it around your head for a moment and decide regardless, it will be worth it. “Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” you think to yourself as you slowly make your way towards him. You grasp one of his hands firmly in yours, the grin still plastered across your face. “N-no.” he growls. You nod and give a sharp tug while taking a step back. “Fuuuuuuck!!” A giggle escapes your lips as he loses his balance and crashes into the water, splashing you in the process. He sits upright, sputtering slightly with a sour expression on his face and his pale hair plastered to his head, and turns his gaze to you. “I-I told you not to do that...” he says gruffly as he stands and saunters back towards you. When he reaches your side, he swiftly picks you up, cradling you in his arms. He leans down and kisses you deeply. When he pulls back, a wicked grin cracks across his lips and you squeal loudly as he thrusts his arms out and tosses you into the warm water. You sit up and push your hair back and out of your face and see him sitting on the shore, watching you with his feet dipped into the water. As you make your way back to the shore and sit down next to him, you notice an almost sad expression creep across his face. 

“I can see why y-you like it here. It’s quiet.” he turns his gaze to you and cracks a small, half smile. “It’s also very beautiful. J-just like y-you.” You blush as he plants a kiss on your forehead and caresses your cheek with his hand.  
******************************************************************************

You’d been at the beach for hours, talking and laughing, enjoying the change of pace and you suddenly notice the sun beginning to set. The sky is bathed in pinks, oranges and reds. You lean your head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. “I’m glad you enjoyed our outing, b-but it’s about time we head back pet.” He stands and offers you his hand. As you place your hand in his and pull yourself up, he once again pulls out the portal gun and presses the button and the two of you step through the swirling green. As the portal pops back out of existence, he turns to you and sighs. “I-I have some work that desperately needs done.” he flashes a small smile, “I’ll be- I’ll try to be done by dinner.” He plants a soft kiss on your lips before turning and walking towards the office door. Releasing a deep sigh of your own, you start to make your way towards the kitchen.

You weren’t quite sure if he was intending to make dinner himself or not, but you decide to start it on your own. As you bustle about the kitchen, pulling dishes, utensils and spices from various cabinets and drawers, your mind jumps around with so many thoughts. Today was so different and you hadn’t sen this side of Sir since the very beginning. A smile spreads across your lips as a thought pops into your head. “Maybe things are changing, maybe things will be ok.” You pop the chicken into the oven and start the timer before heading up the staircase to grab your favorite book to entertain yourself while you wait.  
******************************************************************************

The faint, shrill beep of the oven pulls you from the words printed across the page. Replacing the bookmark and placing the book back on the nightstand, you push yourself up from the bed and make your way once more to the kitchen. The spice laden aroma wafts around you as you pull the pan from the oven. You place two plates and two sets of silverware at the table and realize you haven’t heard or seen Rick since he had slipped into his office. “He said he’d be done by now.” You think to yourself as you try to decide what to do. After a few moments of pondering, you take a deep breath and start towards his office.

As you stand in front of the black door, you lift your hand, curl it into a fist and rap the hard material three times before pressing your ear firmly to the door to listen for a response. Nothing but silence fills your ears. You sigh deeply and slowly push the door open. “Sir, dinner is ready and waiting.” you chirp as you poke your head into the room. a vial of a glowing blue liquid crashes to the floor at his feet, spilling its contents and scattering tiny shards of glass across the floor. You hear the squishing sounds of something seemingly wet moving on the workbench in front of him. A low growl erupts from his chest as he reaches for a blade to his left, bringing it down into the creature. A sickening sound and squish similar to slicing a watermelon fills your ears along with a shrill squeal bubbling up from the creature as he brings the blade down again and again until the sound stops.

“What have I-I told y-you about interrupting me in my office?” he asks through clenched teeth as he returns the blade to the workbench and pulls off his gloves. “I-I’m sorry sir, uh, you-you said, um, di-dinner is done. I thought...” He suddenly whirls around and lunges at you, gripping your throat with one hand and slamming your back into the wall. His eyes are dark and his breathes are heavy. Tears begin to prick at the corners of your eyes and you notice his gaze soften slightly. He draws his hand back from your throat and grabs your shoulders harshly, tossing you out of the room and into the hallway. “Get.Out.” he hisses shakily as you sprawl across the floor, tears now streaming down your face as he slams the door shut. You push yourself up and start to ascend the staircase.

You had been sitting on the bed thinking, sobbing and trembling for what felt like ages when suddenly, you hear his voice cut through the near silence. “H-hey... I’m- I, uh, I’m sorry.” He sits beside you and places his hand on top of yours. “I-I lost my t-temper.” He softly brushes his lips against your temple with a gentle kiss. Releasing a deep sigh, you yank your hand out from under his, lean down to pick up your small bag and stand up, heading for the bedroom door. “W-what are you doing?” concern seeps through his words. “I can’t... I can’t do this anymore.” fresh tears flood your eyes as you reply and continue towards the staircase. 

“Pl-please don’t. Wait. Just-just tell me what you want-what you need me to do. I-I’ll do anything.” The desperation and panic in his voice cuts you to your heart as he follows you down the stairs to the entryway. “Please, just look at me.” he places his hands on your shoulders to still you. Taking a deep breath, you turn to face him. “I already told you what I wanted, what I needed from you. Nothing has changed. I’m done with this. I love you Rick, but all you do is hurt me. How long will it be until you lose it again and things go back to how they were? I can’t.” 

The hurt in his eyes is almost too much, but you notice his gaze suddenly darken once more. “Y-you think a bullshit romp in the- in the fucking sand completely changes the rules? Y-you’re not going anywhere!” You know he is trying to be angry, but the frustration and fear laced in his words tells you otherwise. “I am Rick. I’m---” He lunges at you again, snaking a hand up the back of your head, wrapping his fingers into your hair and using it to pull your head back. “N-no girl. Y-you’re NOT going anywhere. You’re MINE!” he growls as he releases your hair and whirls you around to face him once more. You shake your head in response. “I’m not yours. I don’t belong to you anymore.” He stares at you in shock as you step outside and pull the door shut behind you.

As the door clicks shut, he clenches his hands into tight fists at his sides, clenches his teeth and trembles with rage.


	8. ...No One Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I will add a couple content warnings here:  
> -Mention of blood  
> -Mention of violence/violence with a knife  
> -Rape/Non-Con
> 
> I think that covers it. I hope ya'll have enjoyed this story, it has been a lot of fun to work on!

As the sound of the door clicking shut echoes in your ears, you run. You run as far from the house as your legs are willing to take you at a full sprint. When you feel as if you can’t take another step and your lungs burn, begging for air, you finally allow yourself to slow to a stop and pull your phone from your bag. Instinctively, you glance over your shoulder although you know he won’t be there. It feels strange and almost wrong to be using the small device without his close supervision. You press your finger to his name and lift the small box to your ear when you see the word “dialing” flash across the screen.

“W-well hello! What brings you to call me so late? Is-is everything alright?” Just hearing his voice soothes your nerves immensely. “Well, um, no, not exactly. Can you- can you come get me?” You’re breath is still heavy and you can hear your voice shake. You momentarily hold your breath, half afraid the answer would be no. “Of-of course. I’ll-I’ll be right t-there.” You let out a deep sigh of relief as the line beeps off and moments later you see a swirling portal manifest across the road from you. As it pops closed, he hurriedly crosses the street to you. “Ar-are you ok?” You collapse against him as intense sobs wrack your body once more. “Shhh...” he whispers into your hair as he kisses the top of your head and produces another portal. With a whoosh and a pop, you’re standing in a living room you’ve never seen before.

Leading you to the couch, he unwraps his arms from around you, sits down next to you and strokes your hair. “I thought- I wanted so badly for things to change... B-but he can’t. He can’t learn to be like you.” He stills his hand and you turn to look at him. His eyes are soft and flooded with worry and sadness, his unibrow wrinkled in concern. “I’ll be ok. It’ll be ok now.” You crack a weak smile at him which he returns. Your throat feels tight and sore and you know from the familiar sensation that bruises are beginning to form. Suddenly, a yawn bubbles up from your chest and the physical and emotional exhaustion from the day’s events slowly catches up with you.

“Let’s get you set up in my-my bed. I-I’ll sleep on the couch for tonight.” Your body jerks in response. “No! Pl-please. I don’t-don’t want to be alone...” you stammer as you place your hand on his arm. He flashes a warm smile, “Alright, well, l-let’s get you headed that way then, hmm? I-I have a shirt you can borrow.”

As you enter the bedroom, Rick goes to the dresser against the wall and after a few seconds of digging, pulls out a black t-shirt and hands it to you. “Thank you.” he smiles again in response, “Bathroom is through that door to the right.” he points at the door in the room and you swiftly make your way inside to change. You’re surprised when you open the door and see Rick sitting on the bed in his boxers rather than in it. “I-I, uh, didn’t know what side you wanted, so...” he trails off as a slight blush creeps across his cheeks. “I’m not picky.” you respond as you slide under the covers on the left side. He turns out the light and slips into the bed behind you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him. “Y-you don’t have to worry. Y-you’re safe now.” He plants a soft kiss on the top of your head as you fall into a deep sleep.

A familiar whoosh and pop tugs your consciousness from sleep and you groggily open your eyes to find the room bathed in a sickly, glowing green light. Your eyes shoot wide open as you bolt upright in the bed and turn your head towards the source of the glow. His tall silhouette stands out in stark contrast against the swirling green and your heart begins to pound violently against your chest as your brain registers what is happening.

“R-Rick. Ple----”

“Don’t call me that girl.” he growls, cutting you off as he takes a step towards the bed. The other Rick jumps up, standing between yourself and Sir. “Don’t-don’t y-you dare fucking touch her!” he shouts, standing straight as a board. A low chuckle bubbles up from Sir’s chest. “Y-you think I’d ever let her- let you have her?”

“Sh-she doesn’t belong to you.” You notice Sir pull something from his lab coat and before you can call out a warning, he lunges at Rick and jams the something into his neck, and he collapses to the floor. A scream tears from your throat as he shifts his gaze back up to you and leans onto the bed. “Pl-please Sir...” you stammer tearfully as he reaches out for you. He shakes his head, “It’s t-too late for that girl.” Suddenly, you feel slender fingers wrap around your wrist and the sharp sting of a needle piercing your skin. “It’s much, much too late...” he whispers as you slip into darkness.  
******************************************************************************  
Your eyes flutter open and you let out a groan, your mouth feeling as if it were lined with cotton. “R-Rick...” you choke out and try to shift into a more comfortable position, only to find yourself unable to move adequately. Panic claws at your brain as you realize you’re restrained and you are completely nude. “Where-where are we?” His voice sounds so far away, but as you lift your head you see him across the room and notice he is also restrained. “Oh good, y-you’re both awake.” You’re startled by his gruff voice and your heart starts to pound against your chest as the realization of where you are suddenly hits you like a freight train.

The bright lights of his office almost hurt your eyes as they widen when you hear footsteps approaching from around the corner of the divider in the room. With a low chuckle, he stops directly in front of you and reaches out a hand to gently grasp your jaw, forcing your head up. “Y-you’re still so beautiful like t-this girl.” he croons as a wicked, wolfish grin stretches across his scarred lips. “Don’t-don’t you fucking touch her, you-you monster!” The grin dissipates from his face and he jerks his hand away from your face as he turns towards the other Rick. “Ever the valiant one, aren’t you?” Sir hisses before the grin returns to his face. His eyes flash wickedly as he turns back to you. He snakes one slender arm behind your head, wrapping his long fingers into your hair and uses it to tug you roughly from the chair. You whimper as he drags you across the floor, only stopping once you’re both directly in front of the other Rick. “Y-you so desperately wish to---”

“Sir, pl-please stop!” you shout, cutting him off. His eyes darken and he brings one hand down across your cheek, hard. He lets out a low growl and turns his attention back to Rick. “You want so desperately to save her. Sa-save her from this.” he hisses as he pushes on your back to force you to bend over while he grips the chain between your wrists. You hear rustling and the sound of a zipper and his hand grips your hip painfully as he thrusts himself into you harshly. Tears begin to stream down your face and you scream out in pain. “Sir, please, stop!” Cold laughter fills your ears as he begins driving into you again and again. “This-y-you are mine girl!” Another loud half sob, half scream tears from your lips and you are surprised to feel him going flaccid inside of you.

A loud snarl escapes his throat as he roughly pulls himself from you and tosses you to the floor. “What-what have you done to me girl!?” he growls, “I-I can’t, I...” Another growl of frustration escapes him as he whirls back towards the other Rick. “T-this is all your fault! Things were perfect before-before you came along. You-you changed everything! Y-you just had to-had to fucking steal her away from me!” He clenches his fists at his sides as Rick lets out a low chuckle and shakes his head. “Y-you’ve got it all wrong.” he lifts his head to look Sir in the eyes, “You lost her all on your own.” he smirks as Sir begins to tremble, his eyes darkening as he grits his teeth.

Reaching over with a shaking hand, Sir lifts something silver from the workbench. The bright light glints off the blade as he suddenly lunges at the other Rick. He brings the blade down and Rick screams out in pain. Sir withdraws the blade, bringing it down again and again, Rick’s screams echoing against your ears. “Y-you. Will. Never. Have. Her!” Sir snarls, each words punctuated by a hard, downward thrust. Rick’s screams turn to sickening gurgles and groans before ceasing completely. Breathing heavy and splattered with fresh blood, Sir straightens himself, turns and begins to saunter towards you, the blood stained blade swinging in his hand at his side. Shaking slightly, you once again find your body wracked with deep sobs.

As he stops directly in front of you, he takes a deep breath, leans down and runs the flat side of the dripping blade across your cheek. You shut your eyes tightly as you feel the still warm fluid smear against your skin. He cradles your face with one hand and you feel his lips press hard against yours in a deep kiss, parting your lips with his tongue. He breaks the kiss, stands up straight and moves to stand behind you. His slender fingers slither into your hair and he yanks your head back. “I-I do love you, ya know.” he sighs as his eyes bore into yours and he lifts the blade to your exposed throat. “Pl-please Sir. Don’t...” he frowns as you beg and lets out a deep sigh, his eyes flooded with a dark sadness. “But, if I-I can’t have y-you... No one can.” He leans down and plants a soft kiss on the top of your head, inhales deeply and slides the blade across your throat, pressing down. Your eyes widen as you feel the sharp metal slice through the thin skin across your throat and try to scream as tears stream down your face. He appears in front of you once again.

“And if I don’t have y-you.” he reaches into the inner pocket of his lab coat and pulls out a laser pistol, lifts it and presses it against his head. “Then I-I have nothing...” he closes his eyes and a single tear slides down his cheek as he pulls the trigger. The pistol clatters against the tile as his limp body collapses into a lifeless heap in front of you. You let out one last gurgling cry as the warm blood cascades down your body and everything goes dark...


	9. Comic version of the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a commissioned piece done for my story.  
> Done by the lovely, talented RavenScorpian

 

 

 

 


End file.
